Currently, in order to reduce the time wasted gathering balls, tennis and other sport instructors use large ball carrying carts capable of conveniently holding and transporting large numbers of balls for use when instructing an athlete. Generally, these carts comprise a single cavity for holding the balls and an opening for allowing the instructor to retrieve the balls as desired. However, when an instructor needs multiple balls of different shapes and sizes, the ball carts are less effective because they require effort by the instructor to sift through the balls in the cavity and select a particular ball of a desired size and shape. Indeed, because this wasted time and effort needs to be repeated each time new ball is required, it quickly becomes tiresome and frustrating. As a result, the athletes are afforded less time for actual instruction with their instructors.